This case is related to co-pending United States Patent application Ser. No. 10/014,021, filed Dec. 13, 2001 drawn to xe2x80x98SWEET SURPRISExe2x80x99 nectarine.
Prunus persica. 
In a continuing effort to improve to quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98SWEET PEARLxe2x80x99. The present variety was hybridized by me in 1992, grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). The variety was developed as a first generation cross using xe2x80x98Red Glenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,193) yellow flesh nectarine at the selected seed parent and an unnamed white flesh nectarine as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 rootstock (unpatented) upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its selected seed parent, xe2x80x98Red Glenxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,193) nectarine, by producing nectarines that are globose in shape, firm in texture, and almost fully red in skin color, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that is white instead of yellow in flesh color, that is subacid instead of acid in flavor, that is freestone instead of clingstone, and that matures about three weeks earlier.
The present variety is most similar to xe2x80x98Grand Pearlxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,960) nectarine by producing nectarines that are white in flesh color, subacid and sweet in flavor, and mostly red in skin color, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that is freestone instead of clingstone and that matures about seven days earlier.